1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an X-ray analyzer, such as a fluorescent X-ray analyzer, which can detect a toxic substance or the like, and is thus used to screen a product or measure a film thickness of plating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluorescent X-ray analysis is a method in which a sample is irradiated with X-rays emitted from an X-ray source, and fluorescent X-rays which are characteristic X-rays radiated from the sample are detected by an X-ray detector so that a spectrum is acquired on the basis of energy thereof, thereby performing qualitative or quantitative analysis or measuring a film thickness of the sample. Such fluorescent X-ray analysis allows the sample to be rapidly analyzed in a nondestructive manner and is thus widely used for process and quality management and the like. In recent years, high accuracy and high sensitivity have been achieved in the fluorescent X-ray analysis, and thus a trace measurement can be performed. As a particular result, the fluorescent X-ray analysis is expected to be widespread as an analysis method for detecting toxic substances contained in a material, a complex electronic component, or the like.
In an apparatus which performs such fluorescent X-ray analysis, generally, in order to determine an X-ray irradiation portion (measurement portion), a sample observation image obtained by a CCD camera is displayed on a display screen, and an operation of moving a sample stage is performed by using a pointing device such as a mouse or a touch panel on the screen. In the fluorescent X-ray analyzer, driving is generally performed on three-axis coordinates of XY axes in the horizontal direction and a Z axis in the vertical direction. The XY axes are frequently operated for positioning.
Recently, in order to measure a component or a substrate pattern which has been micronized, an X-ray beam diameter of the apparatus and a visual field of a camera tend to be decreased. Thus, the entire size of the sample stage is relatively increased. For this reason, an improvement of an operation system has been explored in order to rapidly determine a minute position in the wide sample stage.
In the related art, for example, JP-A-2000-106119 discloses a charged particle beam scanning type device in which a plurality of functions are realized by a mouse click and are used through single-clicking and double-clicking. Thus, operability can be improved by reducing labor for moving a mouse pointer to a region of a toolbar button or the like.
The above-described related art, for example, describes: an operation (XY movement operation) in which a button on a screen periphery is pressed with the mouse, and, only while the button is pressed, a sample stage is moved in a direction thereof; an operation (central movement operation) in which the sample stage is driven so that a point on the screen which is clicked with the mouse or the like as a measurement target is moved to a screen center; and an operation (enlargement operation) in which magnification of the camera is increased in a case where a minute position is focused on. Among the operations, such as the XY movement operation, an operation is generally used in which a movement speed of the sample stage is switched with a toolbar button.
The related art has the following problems.
In the related art, an operation is generally used in which a movement speed of the sample stage is switched with a toolbar button in the XY movement operation. However, a procedure for fine movement to a point spaced apart from a present point includes the following. First, rough positioning is performed while switching a movement speed in the XY movement operation, and while a target point is moved within a visual field of the camera. Second, fine positioning is performed in the central movement operation. Here, in a case where finer positioning is necessary, positioning is easily performed by changing the magnification in the enlargement operation. However, a mouse cursor is required to be moved a lot on the screen during the switching of a movement speed, the XY movement operation, and the central movement operation. Thus, fine position requires a significant amount of time. In addition, in the enlargement operation, a mouse pointer (cursor) is required to be moved to the magnification changing button or the like of the toolbar, and thus operability is also reduced.